


cердца взрослеют и умирают от холода

by nishiyan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: маммон не высыпается, ест через раз и не отвечает на звонки. возможно, её мобильный сел, потому что она уже как сутки не слышит надоевший рингтон, но вряд ли в этом мире найдется человек, которому захочется ей позвонить.
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper





	cердца взрослеют и умирают от холода

Звонят часто. Маммон уверенно держит голос, прижимая пластиковую трубку к уху, пока Базиль на другом конце провода пытается не сорваться. Маммон говорит: слишком мягкий, слишком добродушный, слишком верит в лучший расклад. Каждый звонок — как ножом по сердцу, мальчик — иначе и не скажешь — глотает успокоительное, пока взгляд не замылится и не станет все равно. Совсем. Маммон, пробегая мимо его стола, с жалостью смотрит, как пустеет постепенно бутылка с водой, как тускнеет взгляд, как дрожат руки, когда телефон разрывается в звонке.

Растворимый кофе горчит, неприятно оседает пленкой на горле, но выбора нет: кофемашину разбил Колонелло, когда убийца, которого они преследовали два месяца, сиганул с моста, решив, что сдохнет лучше самостоятельно. Хочется домой, лечь в постель и забыться сном: спокойным, а не тревожным, с перерывами на крики из допросной. Иногда сквозь сон она чувствует, как Фонг касается её шеи, мягко поглаживая, будто стараясь размять твердые мышцы, затекшие из-за сидячей работы. Просыпаться в такие моменты совсем не хочется, чтобы не спугнуть хрупкое фонгово наваждение, когда мужчина, не боясь ответной реакции, агрессии, злости, делает шаг вперед.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Фонг выплывает будто из самих мыслей, оставляя за собой запах одеколона и зеленого чая. Он умудряется выглядеть свежим и сосредоточенным даже когда Маммон чувствует, что скоро её тело начнет разлагаться из-за недосыпа и переутомления.

— Потрясающе, — кривится Маммон, едва на язык попадает мало приятная на вкус гуща. — А ты, как всегда, цветешь и пахнешь.

— Всего лишь стараюсь принимать душ и не травить организм… этим, — Фонг кивает в сторону кружки с изображением жабы. Фантазма условно квакает и посылает его куда подальше.

— Ну, как скажешь, — Маммон фыркает и тянется к раскрытой папке, чтобы избежать дальнейших разговоров. Выбирая между Фонгом и делом, застрявшим в горле рыбьей костью, она вынуждена остановиться на втором.

Маммон не высыпается, ест через раз и не отвечает на звонки. Возможно, её мобильный сел, потому что она уже как сутки не слышит надоевший рингтон, но вряд ли в этом мире найдется человек, которому захочется ей позвонить. Кроме Бельфегора, конечно, но его звонки Маммон старательно игнорирует.

— У тебя сломался телефон? — спрашивает Фонг, не поднимая головы, пока заполняет какие-то бланки. — Я звонил тебе. Хотел спросить, нужно ли что-нибудь купить на обед.

— Кажется, он разрядился, — бросает Маммон, для надежности ткнув пальцем в круглую кнопку. Экран телефона ожидаемо не загорается.

***

— Еще один, — ближе к одиннадцати приходит Колонелло и бросает на стол очередную папку, еще тонкую, без фотографий и свидетельских показаний. Маммон смотрит на неё, будто это ядовитая змея, готовая откусить кусок головы. — Ты в порядке?

Колонелло щурит голубые глаза, переводя взгляд с грязной кружки на полупустой блистер с таблетками. По лицу видно — хочет что-то сказать, но язык не поворачивается: то ли ситуация неподходящая, то ли просто боится испортить их без того напряженные отношения.

— В полном, — проговаривает Маммон, подтягивая к себе папку, но руки дрожат и Колонелло это замечает. Хватает за руку, сжимая тонкое запястье в кольцо, и смотрит с вызовом, мол, давай, я жду.

— Все хорошо, Колонелло. Убери, пожалуйста, руку, — Маммон выдыхает, из последних сил стараясь держать дыхание ровным. Этот парень все видит, все чувствует, слишком уж проницательный. А чувствует Маммон себя действительно отвратительно. — Просмотрю материалы и пойду домой, окей?

— Видимо, тебе совсем хреново, раз уж такая сговорчивая, — усмехается Колонелло и садится на стул, закидывает ногу на ногу. — Фонг свалил по делам и попросил меня побыть твоим телохранителем.

— Мне не нужен президентский кортеж, — откликается Маммон, пробегая взглядом по строчкам просто для вида, потому что мозг информацию воспринимать отказывается.

— Прекрасно знаешь, что нужен, — настаивает Колонелло. — Ты не трудоголик, Маммон. Ты не стала бы торчать на работе больше остальных, если бы на это не было веской причины.

Причина есть, но признать её — все равно, что сбросить оружие посреди ожесточенной битвы. Маммон предпочитает обороняться, а не сдаваться в плен.

— Теперь у меня два бесплатных психолога, — она вздыхает, закрывая папку, и тянется к сумке. — Подвезешь до дома, раз уж навязался в сопровождение.

Колонелло закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит, просто достает из кармана пачку сигарет и выходит из кабинета.

***

Токио гипнотизирует. Маммон разглядывает переливающийся неон, постепенно превращающийся в редкие огни комбини и хостелов. Чем дальше от центра — тем темнее.

— Я закурю? — спрашивает Колонелло, когда на светофоре загорается красный. Маммон быстро моргает, сгоняя с глаз сонную пелену, и кивает.

Через сорок минут Маммон просыпается из-за того, что машина резко тормозит, а Колонелло ругается сквозь зубы.

— Приехали, — шипит он, не спеша снимать блокировку с дверей.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Маммон, кутаясь в пальто: прохлада и кратковременный сон погрузили её в пограничное состояние, когда единственное, чего желает душа — мягкая постель.

— Проснись и пой, — тишину разрезают вздох и щелчок зажигалки. — Посмотри на скамейку около подъезда и скажи, ошибаюсь ли я насчет личности этого парня.

Маммон хочется вспылить, послать Колонелло куда подальше, хлопнуть дверью и подняться, наконец, к себе, но взгляд цепляется за знакомый силуэт в тени и сердце пропускает удар.

— Блять, — она ругается и закрывает лицо ладонями, надеясь прогнать увиденное, будто это какой-то мираж, галлюцинация — детище воспаленного мозга.

— Очень поэтично, — Колонелло ухмыляется. — Я так понимаю, домой ты сегодня не попадешь. Что будешь делать? Был бы рад тебя приютить, но сама понимаешь, какая тебя ждет обстановка.

— Не говори ерунды, — Маммон нервно усмехается, разглядывая тень и её резкие движения в темноте. — Сниму комнату в отеле или… не знаю. Перебьюсь.

— Бредишь, — мужчина выдыхает и поворачивает ключ. — Я отвезу тебя к Фонгу.

***

Маммон не любит навязываться больше, чем ходить в гости — и каким-то чудом нынешняя её ситуация сочетает в себе сразу два аспекта.

Она стирает конденсат с запотевшего зеркала, чтобы увидеть в отражении перетекающие в синяки разводы туши, искусанные губы и тонкий шрам под глазом. Маммон к нему привыкла: нет больше желания перекроить свое лицо, лишь бы не видеть, как белеют и бугрятся следы от швов. Это следы жизни — не самой примерной, не самой идеальной — и скрывать их — все равно, что лицемерить.

В квартире Фонга прохладно, будто в старом деревянном доме где-то у склона горы: пахнет свежестью и чем-то хвойным.

Маммон сжимает пальцы на полотенце, стягивая его с головы. Холодные капли текут по шее, забегают за растянутый воротник футболки, и девушке вдруг хочется сжаться до размеров песчинки, чтобы Фонг — проницательный дьявол — никогда не нашел её, но просторах собственной квартиры.

Фонг заваривает чай: она чувствует медленно ползущий по квартире аромат и кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и потянет с озера водой и кувшинками, а журавли вскрикнут, задрав головы. Квартира — обыкновенная токийская двушка, комнаты в шесть татами, кухня, связанная с гостиной и необычайно широкие окна. Фонг любит свет, солнце, смотреть на рассвет и закат, наслаждаться видом плывущих по небу облаков; любит редкие звезды, холодную луну и разводы млечного пути. Ему бы жить где-нибудь за городом, в уютной деревне, где кругом храмы да горы, чтобы люди с окрестностей приходили лечить больные спины к удивительному китайцу, знающему японский лучше родного.

По телевизору крутят шоу с айдолами — одно из, но Маммон не против: ей даже нравится. То ли поняла, что жизнь не так отвратительна, то ли просто решила не отравлять её другим. Фонгу в первую очередь. Но почему-то именно сейчас она сидит, поджав под себя ноги, кутаясь в тонкую футболку, и смотрит, как девочка с двумя хвостиками получает торт в лицо. Ей нельзя здесь находиться — это она сама так решила, выстроив стену между собой и людьми, заперевшись на ключ изнутри.

Фонг ставит перед ней чашку и молча кивает, мол, давай, пей. Маммон греет замерзшие пальцы о теплую кружку и только через несколько минут делает глоток. Вкусно.

— Чтобы лучше спалось, — в голосе Фонга сквозит смех, он пытается отвлечь её от мыслей о преследователях, работе и собственных взаимоотношениях с людьми.

Маммон поворачивает голову, чтобы разглядеть чужую улыбку — и становится больно. Вся усталость, накопленная за три дня, сваливается разом, раздирая голову изнутри и скручивая мышцы. Маммон резко выдыхает, чувствуя, как сжимаются легкие, и не может вдохнуть. Чувствовать себя выброшенной на берег рыбой страшно, но куда страшнее не слышать, что говорит тебе единственный человек, способный помочь, пока мир превращается в смазанное пятно.

—…мон? — слышит девушка, едва продрав глаза. Кругом темнота, только телевизор отражается в окне яркими пятнами, и Фонг посреди этой цветомузыки.

— Я думала, что сдохну, — шепчет Маммон, а Фонг смеется, заметно расслабляясь.

— Поэтому я тебе и советовал сбавить темпы, — протянутый стакан воды становится благословением: девушка пьет жадно, капля течет по подбородку и пропадает где-то под одеждой. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше бы сдохла.

Фонг улыбается мягко, но сдержанно — боится спугнуть. Маммон который раз за день чувствует себя редкой бабочкой, вокруг которой люди ходят на цыпочках, только бы никуда не упорхнула.

— Впервые вижу тебя в таком состоянии, — тихо говорит Фонг, смотря в упор, будто пытается словить следы эмоций на уставшем лице.

— Полудохлом? Меня задело пулей во время налета. Было бы здорово умереть в туалете наркопритона, — Маммон переворачивается, морщась от легкой боли в затекшей шее.

Картинка на телевизоре сменяется с айдолов на какое-то аниме, о существовании которого она даже не догадывалась. Фонг смотрит зачарованно в экран, думая совсем о другом — видно по лицу. Разглядывать его совсем не хочется, но Маммон просто не может перестать смотреть. Она слишком устала, чтобы держать оборону, и слишком слаба, чтобы отвести взгляд.

Фонг двигается словно вода, перетекая из одной позы в другую, двигает руками слишком легко, будто они ничего и не весят вовсе. Маммон знает, что вся эта легкость, хрупкость, мягкость линий — все обманчиво, пыль в глаза. Слишком часто она видит, как эти руки сжимают рукоятку пистолета или чужие шеи — до синевы и пены изо рта. Силы Маммон боится, но такую невозможно не признать.

— В беззащитном состоянии. Я об этом, — Фонг почти шепчет, но для неё он почти кричит. — Даже тогда, с простреленным плечом, ты была во всеоружии. Не припомню, чтобы ты плакала.

Это нельзя назвать для неё открытием, но Маммон лежит словно с открытой душой, протяни ладонь — почувствуешь кровь: теплую, соленую, глянцево-красную. Усталость и травяной чай давят на веки: тонкая рука тянется к теплу, обхватывает голень, гладит мягкую кожу.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя такой.

Внутри что-то ломается с тихим хрустом, будто шаги по битому стеклу. Дышать снова трудно, но состояние легких тут не при чем.

— Прекрати нести бред.

Фонг усмехается, поднося к губам стакан с чем-то желтым на дне — Маммон впервые видит, как он пьет алкоголь.

Смотрит, как пальцы сжимают стекло, как язык проходится по алым, и понимает, что ни черта они друг о друге не знают. Имя, фамилия, возраст, место жительства — вещи примитивные. Маммон не видит дальше рабочих костюмов, зеленого чая и улыбки уголками губ.

— Знаешь, чтобы увидеть драмы разной степени тяжести не обязательно идти в кино на Такеши Китано, — говорит Фонг, улыбаясь так, будто ждал этого разговора всю свою жизнь. — Раньше я служил в отделении Дзёсэй. На первый взгляд — скука смертная: подростки, ворующие из комбини, пьяные проститутки и бездомные, спящие в мусорных баках. То еще удовольствие.

Маммон отворачивается к телевизору, чтобы не видеть чужого лица — в глаза людям смотреть она никогда не умела.

— Однажды пришла женщина, работавшая в лапшичной напротив участка, вместе с дочкой: девочку избили в школе, ситуация, как ни страшно, не из ряда вон. Мать жутко переживала, умоляла помочь, едва ли не на коленях стояла, а девочка… Девочке было все равно, — за окном раздается хлопок и пальцы, обхватывающие лодыжку, вздрагивают. Когда Маммон поворачивает голову, небо золотится всполохами салютов. напоминая открытый космос.

— Она просто смотрела по сторонам и дергала мать за рукав, мол, пойдем уже. Я пытался заговорить с ней, спрашивал, кто это сделал, а она молчала и жевала губу, как будто ничего не произошло. И тогда мне впервые стало жутко. Жутко от равнодушия к самой себе, от какого-то жертвенного смирения, будто бы она — всего лишь девочка десяти лет — решила, что ей суждено бесконечно страдать. Я не мог ей помочь, потому что она сама этого не хотела.

Фонг замолкает, вместе с ним стихают салютные залпы, шоу уходит на перерыв и даже кот в углу перестает возиться. Слышно только как сердце Маммон бьется о грудную клетку.

***

Утром пелена загадочности с квартиры Фонга спадает, демонстрируя Маммон обыкновенную двушку с видом на спальный район. Конечно, куда светлее её собственной квартирки, куда свет попадает только после трудной борьбы с плотными шторами.

Они завтракают пресной кашей без сахара и соли — сплошная польза, которую Маммон едва заталкивает в горло. Не в её правилах делать то, что не нравится, но голодать весь день желания нет. И Фонг старался, в конце концов.

От квартиры Фонга до участка куда ближе и вид за окном краше: новые многоэтажки, чистые дворики, никаких ярких вывесок и маленьких комбини. Уютного мало.

— После работы могу подвезти тебя домой, — говорит Фонг, паркуясь около участка.

— Я лучше на такси, — глухо проговаривает Маммон, застегивая пальто на все пуговицы. Октябрь выдается холодным, слишком холодным даже для осени. — Но спасибо.  
Когда они заходят вместе в участок, Маммон чувствует себя неловко: девушки на входе смотрят слишком выразительно, будто бы застали их за чем-то непристойным. В коридоре поспокойнее, но даже Реборн умудряется усмехнуться в кулак, проходя мимо.

Маммон расслабленно выдыхает, падая в рабочее кресло, и закрывает лицо руками. Фонг над ухом тихо смеется и девушка борется с желанием кинуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Вот и вы! — кричит Колонелло, размахивая руками. Выглядит он слишком уж довольным для человека, проснувшегося в шесть утра. — Не поверите, что случилось!

— Лар родила?

— Что? Да нет же! — отмахивается он. — Ямаду Коске поймали. Четыре часа назад, пытался выехать в Сендай. Давно надо было отправить тебя отдыхать, раньше взяли бы.

Маммон закатывает глаза и благодарит бога за то, что это кошмар закончился.

— Пойдете смотреть на допрос? — Колонелло улыбается, будто не преступника поймал, а выиграл в лотерею, что не так далеко от правды. Им помогла чистая случайность, никто не рассчитывал, что Ямада окажется идиотом и решит свалить из Токио, но что сделано, то сделано.

— Насколько все плохо, если допрос для тебя единственное развлечение? — бормочет Маммон, стягивая пальто и морщась от холода. Политика японцев в отношении отопления — единственное, в чем она никогда не поймет эту страну.

— Профессиональная деформация, — говорит Фонг, краем глаза наблюдая за попытками девушки согреться. — Я пойду. Маммон?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — вздыхает она. — если умирать от холода, то хотя бы при свидетелях.

***

— Мы почти семь лет ловили работника интернет-кафе, просто прекрасно, — Реборн закатывает глаза, наблюдая как Йемитсу пытается выбить дурь из мужчины с сальными волосами.

— Давно ты видел бизнесменов, убивающих людей из-за голосов в голове?

— От хорошей жизнь крыша не поедет.

Маммон забивается в угол, поджав под себя ноги, и планирует вздремнуть — доспать свои законные полчаса, когда слышит доносящиеся из динамиков звуки.

— С чего вы взяли, что я убивал только девушек? — хрипит динамик и Колонелло морщится, прикрывая покрасневшие глаза. Они находили только тела девушек.

— Скалл, просмотри все похожие дела и проверь недавно найденные тела, — командует он, опираясь ладонями на узкий металлический стол. — Рано паниковать, не исключено, что он блефует.

Маммон щурится, рассматривая худое лицо с желтоватой кожей и следами от акне, но впалых щеках. Глаза, скрытые за стеклами, горят ненормальным огнем.

Знакомым огнем.

— Не блефует. Сначала оглушает либо усыпляет, затем снимает кожу с лица, разрезает грудную клетку, вынимает легкие и сердце, в конце в пустую клетку засыпает битый фарфор, — глухо говорит Маммон, вставая с нагретого места, и прислоняется к стене, чтобы не упасть. Страх сковывает тело будто веревка, связывая руки и сжимаясь вокруг шеи. — Шесть лет назад он убил одного парня, потому что ему не удалось поймать девушку.

Ноги подкашиваются и Маммон падает на пол, царапая паркет ногтями. В голове пусто, как в морской раковине, и трудно дышать. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз…

Маммон срывается, издавая нечленораздельный звук, похожий больше на звериный рев. Грудная клетка разрывается болью, ребра давят на сердце, несуществующая кровь течет по пальцам, ручейками уходя под рукава. Дрожащие плечи обхватывают сильные руки и Маммон сотрясается в рыданиях, уткнувшись носом в предплечье.

Этого не должно было случиться.

Они не должны были встретиться.

Маммон кажется, что вина сжигает её дотла.

Маммон просыпается, пристегнутая ремнем безопасности и закутанная в собственное пальто по самые уши. О своих перемещениях в пространстве она помнит мало, что-то смазанное перед глазами, будто после нескольких бутылок спиртного.

— Спи, — говорит Фонг, растерявший по пути свое привычное спокойствие и веселье. Руки его напряжены, крепко сжимают руль до побелевших костяшек. — Ехать еще минут двадцать.

Она не успевает кивнуть, как вновь проваливается в сон.

***

Фонг увеличил температуру — Маммон понимает эту по собственному желанию спихнуть с себя второй плед. Сегодня она спит на кровати: Фонг уступил, перебравшись на диван. Маммон поднимается на ноги и идет на звуки, доносящиеся из гостиной: шоу уже не с участием айдолов, а кулинарное. Фонг, должно быть, неплохо знает телевизионную программу.

— Уже проснулась? — спрашивает он, возникая в дверном проеме между гостиной и кухней. — Думал, до самого утра тебя не увижу.

Маммон сглатывает, переступая с ноги на ногу, и кутается в плед. Чувствовать себя незащищенной страшно, но с Фонгом — на удивление комфортно. С Фонгом можно себе позволить практически все.

— Слишком много сна для одного дня, — тихо проговаривает она, не понимая, куда себя деть. — Тебе чего не спится?

— Вынашиваю планы по захвату мира, — улыбается Фонг, пытаясь отвлечь её от дурных мыслей и подозрений. — Посидишь со мной?

Бок у Фонга теплый: Маммон жмется, едва узнавая себя в таком поведении, но она очень устала и слишком много спала, чтобы мозг функционировал адекватно. Фонг пахнет чистой кожей, яблочным гелем для душа и травяным чаем — Маммон старается дышать тише, чтобы не быть пойманной.

— Я сегодня так испугался, — говорит он едва слышно, задевая дыханием макушку. — Даже сильнее, чем когда тебе прострелили бок.

— Не стоило.

— Должен же хоть кто-то ценить твою жизнь.

Маммон прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой, попавшей под дождь. Так же холодно и бьет дрожь.

— Знаешь, мне должно было полегчать, — выдыхает она. — Этого типа поймали, Бел должен успокоиться и перестать искать мести. Можно будет ночевать дома, а не в том гадюшнике.

— Так та квартира в Уэно — не твоя?

— За мной следит псих, парня которого пришили вместо меня. Я настолько похожа на идиотку, чтобы жить дома?

— И где же ты живешь?

— Реализовала итальянское наследство и купила квартиру в Синагаве, — говорит она, будто невзначай, и Фонг едва не давится чаем.

— Ну, это уже больше похоже на правду, — Фонг усмехается и пожимает плечами, из-за чего голова Маммон странно дергается. — Извини за вопрос, но почему он следит за тобой? Если хочешь, можешь не отвечать.

Маммон поджимает губы и думает, что пора — шрам неприятно ноет.

— Этот придурок появился, когда я только устроилась в столичное отделение: резал направо и налево, возомнил себя черт знает кем. Девушки боялись выйти после девяти даже во двор, так он всех запугал, — с Фонгом говорит легче, даже если это ненавистный ей монолог. — Я шла после дежурства домой и поняла, что за мной следят только в подъезде. Кинулся он на меня около квартиры, попытался оглушить, задел лицо ножом, но выскочил Бел и спугнул его. Утром в парке около дома нашли тело Франа: почерк Ямады, но без расчленения и фарфора, потому никто и не подумал, что дела связаны.

Фонг молчит, переваривая информацию, и Маммон пытается убедить себя, что его мнение её вообще не волнует. Что было, то прошло, остался только шрам на щеке и могильный камень.

— Честно, думала, что покончу с собой — вина меня чуть не сожрала, но затем работы стало больше, мыслей меньше. Даже Бел вроде как взял себя в руки, потихоньку проводя свое расследование. Пока этот ублюдок не убил ту девочку — Мидори.

От мыслей болит голова, хочется уткнуться лицом в подушку и зареветь то ли от боли, то ли от облегчения.

Чужие пальцы ложатся на шею, губы касаются волос, и Маммон почти задыхается от нежности, с которой Фонг делает все это.

***

За городом холодно: Маммон греет руки о чашку с чаем, пока Фонг разжигает печь. Старый деревянный дом пахнет сыростью и гнилой листвой.

— Через час тут станет вполне терпимо, — Фонг улыбается, снимает куртку и накрывает ею девичьи плечи. — Очень холодно?

— Как в Аду, — бормочет Маммон, утыкаясь носом в ворот куртки. Одеколон у Фонга легкий, едва ощутимый, но вдыхать его куда приятнее, чем тяжелые мускусные запахи.

***

-…в итоге он забрал бабушку из Китая и перебрался в Японию, — рассказывает Фонг увлеченно, иногда отпивая вино из бокала на длинной ножке.

К вечеру действительно стало тепло: Маммон даже сняла один свитер, но с единственного дивана так и не слезла. Фонг сидит на полу, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрит на неё снизу вверх, заглядывая прямо в глаза. Вино будто бы придало ему смелости, только вот самой Маммон — нет.

— Можно задать вопрос? — произносит Фонг хрипло, разливая по бокалам вино.

— Валяй.

Маммон лежит в куче одеял, чувствует, как горят из-за спиртного щеки, и напевает какую-то попсовую песню из телевизора. Вина растворяется в крови вместе с вином.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

Прикрыть глаза и глубоко вздохнуть, угомонить сердце, собрать мысли в кучу, поднять голову и наткнуться на серьезный взгляд почти черных глаз — зрачок топит радужку.

— Скажи мне.

Маммон теряется, когда Фонг двигается вперед — тянется к ней, заставляя опуститься на спинку. Дышит в шею, опустив голову, и вдыхает едва уловимый запах тела.

— Пожалуйста.

Его голос почти ломается, руки сами тянутся обхватить шею, притянуть к себе, вжаться телом, чтобы быть ближе. Еще ближе.

Фонг слишком красивый, чтобы быть рядом с ней, чтобы просто быть человеком. Нависает сверху, обдавая теплом, и ощутимо дрожит, будто чего-то боится. Робко смотрит в глаза и пытается прочитать в них ответ.

Маммон не может открыть рот, чтобы произнести хоть слово, поэтому просто касается ладонями его лица, обводит пальцами тонкие черты, тянет на себя.

Целовать Фонга приятно: губы со вкусом вина, кожа царапает кожу, сталкиваются зубы. Маммон прикрывает глаза, боясь спугнуть наваждение, и отдается полностью, пока её целуют глубоко и влажно, забираясь пальцами под слои одеял и одежды, чтобы стиснуть в ладонях узкую талию.

Оторваться получается с трудом, потому что Фонг смотрит с таким обожанием, что Маммон становится страшно от собственной над ним власти.

— Может быть.


End file.
